


Vagabond’s Hostage

by McKnightmare



Category: Achievement Hunter, Fake AH crew - Fandom, GTA - Fandom, GTA 5, Rooster Teeth
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Conflict, Death, Dom - Freeform, Dominant, Drug Use, Explicit Language, F/M, Kidnapped, Laws, Murder, Pain, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Stockholm Syndrome, Unsafe Sex, criminal, hostage, kidnap, obsessive - Freeform, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKnightmare/pseuds/McKnightmare
Summary: A simple bank trip turns to trouble when the horrid Fake AH Crew show up with intentions to rob the bank- things take an even worse turn when the police show up, and the one and only Vagabond decides to take someone hostage.





	1. Introduction

Introduction

   As soon as he entered the building, my heart stopped- he was tall, muscular, and wore faded jeans with blood stains splattered up and down the legs, and a tight leather jacket with a snug black shirt underneath, but the most terrifying feature of the stranger was the black mask that hid his face from everyone in the bank of Los Santos. The mask was shaped as a human skull, as black as night with shiny white teeth and horrifying grin. The mask only had two holes, for each of his blue eyes, but even the skin around his eyes had been painted the same black as the mask, making him to look even more intimidating and like a mad man. In his hand was a large butcher knife, tightly gripped between his dry worn down hands, his fingers where tightly wrapped against the handle of the weapon as he walked closer towards me.  
   “Everyone on the ground!”The voice echoed through the silent room, and my eyes where suddenly drawn away from the masked man, and I looked behind him- captivated by the strangers image, I hadn’t noticed the other four men that piled into the building after him. Each of the men wore masks, but none as petrifying as the black skull. I let out a long breathe, something I hadn’t realized I had been holding in for such a long period, and dropped to my knees as one of the robbers had commanded. They stomped through, each wearing black work boots, and gripping weapons of sorts- in fact, all but the skulled man had guns; AK47’s, I think. “Empty the cash into the bag,” the mans voice boomed through the building, sending chills down my spine as stayed on my knee’s watching the commotion go on right in front of my eyes. My lip quivered but I didn’t cry, I didn’t want to seem weak, or God forbid draw any attention towards myself. A sudden alarm caused me to flinch, and I closed my eyes tight, sealing a breathe before slowly counting to myself ( a way of calming myself down in bad situations). Once I got to five, I opened my eyes and watched as the rest of the green bills where shoved into a sack, only for sirens than red and blue lights to appear outside the building.  
   “Fuck-“ one of the robbers cussed, and looked at the front doors, which was now surrounded by police officers with their guns drawn.  
   “Stay calm, X-Ray. They won’t fire with civilians in here,” another called out, cocking his gun as he stood tall, a small chuckle was heard before he nodded slowly. “You know what to do, boys.” It all happened so fast, each of the crew members grabbed a hostage, pointing their weapon to the innocent individuals head, before heading to the back door quickly. A sigh of relief escaped my plump lips, and I closed my eyes- it was over.  
   Or so I thought. Suddenly, a large hand gripped my bicep and I was yanked to my feet, the feeling of leather against my back made me cringe, but I was more focused on the sharp blade against my throat, and the masked figure who had me as his hostage. I could barely walk as he guided me through the back doors in a hurry, then out to an alley way. A black van with another masked man in the drivers seat was waiting for them, but my stomach suddenly turned as I noticed the bodies of the other hostages laying on the cement, a puddle of blood slowly drained out of them, staining the grey concrete a crimson colour.  
“Hurry Vagabond, dispose of ‘er.” This was it, I felt the blade press into my skin, and blood slowly trickle down my neck- I knew what was next, soon my jugular would be split into two, and thick, warm blood would fill my esophagus, giving me a drowning sensation until I die from loss of blood. This was it, it was the end- but the knife was pulled away and I winced at the dark chuckle that came from the masked man.  
   “She’s a pretty one-“ his voice was deep, it had some rasp to it but not too much, and was muffled by the thick black mask. “ _I think I’m gonna keep ‘er._ ”


	2. Chapter One : The Masked Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lennon is brought to the Fake AH Crew’s hide out, only to be introduced to Los Santos’ most famous criminals.

Chapter One

The Masked Man

 

"I don't give a fuck what you do with her, just hurry the hell up!" One of the masked men shouted, he seemed to be the leader of the group. I watched in a silent mess as he got into the front of the black Bravado Rumpo, one of the fastest vans in Los Santos. I flinched again as the door slammed, and brought my attention to who they called 'Vagabond', before something was thrown over my head, causing everything in my site to go black. Reality had finally kicked in, no longer was I frozen in fear, but taunted with the thought of being kidnapped by these killers. My short legs began to kick, and I attempted to wiggle my arms out of the mans grasp, only to feel his dry hand tighten around my arms, which where easily bound behind my back by the psychopath. With barely any effort, I was lifted off of the ground and thrown on to the hard ground of the van. A small grunt left my mouth as the criminals climbed into the vehicle after me, their feet grazing against my side as I struggled to sit up, now free from the Vagabond's grip, only to stumble back onto the men's feet at the van swayed left, causing me to let out a frustrated, yet horrified sigh. 

"Are you okay, bird?" I flinched as an English accent broke the silence, followed by a frightened gasp as another hand wrapped around my waist. This grip was far more gentle than 'Vagabond's. Sudden light blinded me as the sack was pulled off my head, and I squinted my eyes until my vision focused. All the men had taken their masks off, all but the man with the black skull; I couldn't help but stare at the horrifying Halloween costume, and struggled to look away, but the sudden touch of soft fabric helped with that. My eyes then fell upon the Englishman, who was ever so softly dabbing away blood from my neck, where I had forgotten I was cut. The man had a kind face, nice blue eyes and was freshly shaven. His hair was a dirty blonde, and had no style to it what so ever, it just looked like he combed it and went on with his day, not to mention the mask he was wearing during the heist probably didn't help it. He had a rather big nose, and very white teeth. He didn't look scary, or like a criminal at all, just a normal man you'd walk past on the street. 

"Fuckin' cut her pretty bad," the man who sat in the back passenger seat acknowledged, and I slowly brought my attention to him. He had a bit of a Jersey accent, brown curly hair and brown eyes. He had put on a pair of glasses since removing the mask. "I'm rather shocked you didn't kill her. On another murder break?" He smirked a bit and nudged the Englishman, who was still inspecting the cut on my neck. My stomach began to twist and my throat burned, I felt as if I was going to vomit any minute, and slowly my eyes flooded with salty tears at the harsh words the man had spoken; another murder break?!

"Get me out of here!" I suddenly yelled, snapping back into reality. With ease, I jumped onto the two criminal's laps, and opened the van door, ready to leap out of the speeding vehicle before all three of the men in the back grabbed me. Without hesitation, I was thrown back onto the floor of the Bravado Rumpo, causing my breathe to be knocked out of me. 

The man in the front passenger seat, the leader from what I've witnessed, turned around, his eyes met mine and he frowned deeply, causing his forehead to wrinkle. "Keep her under control, or knock her out!" He shouted and I flinched, turning my head away before being pulled off the ground roughly. I began to squirm, tears finally ran down my cheeks as I forced my eyes shut. Whines and pleads filled the silent van as I began to beg the men to let me go- it was all I could do. My eyes shot open as a hand grasped my jaw, causing me to fall silent. His grip was tight, making me wince as I stared into his blue eyes, the only things I could see behind his horrible disguise. I was sure my face would be bruised among the spot where his fingers squeezed, and I held my breathe.

"I highly suggest you sit your little ass down, shut up, and behave." He growled in a deep voice, narrowing his eyes and squeezing my jaw harder as I was forced to look at him. "Do you understand?" He asked, raising a brow as his eyes stared into mine. A moment of silent passed, and his hand let go of me, only to slap me across the face, causing me to fall back onto the tight ground, between his legs and the back of the drivers seat. My face burned, it was an open-handed slap, and I could only imagine how red my cheek was. A small trickle of blood ran down my cheek from where his silver ring had caught me, but I didn't bother to wipe the blood away, I just did as I was told- I sat down, stayed silent, and behaved. 

It felt like hours before the vehicle came to a stop, I slowly looked up and pulled my bottom lip between my teeth as the crew began to pile out. I nearly jumped out of my skin as Vagabond's hand gripped my bicep, again. I gulped, swallowing back my fear as I climbed out of the car myself, refusing to look at his mask or any of the other criminals that had taken me here. My chest rose and fell quickly, showing the fear that I felt, but I was certain none of these assholes cared. We where in an underground garage, surrounded by countless nice cars that I would usually take my time to admire if I wasn't in such a tragic situation. The Vagabond dragged me across the concrete garage like I was a dog, and I didn’t dare not obey; I followed, staggering over my own feet a couple times as I tried to keep up with his long strides. I was guided to a large elevator, but no words where said by anyone as we rode it up. Several floors later, I was pulled out again, into a lounging area. It had white furniture, a large stainless steal kitchen, and smelt like apple pie. It was oddly comforting for a criminal hide out, and I carefully watched as they all gathered on the furniture, handing their sacks of cash to the 'leader'. Without hesitation, I sat on the floor beside the still-masked man, looking down at my shaky hands as his grip slowly left me, but I cold still feel his eyes on me, like daggers. 

"I'm Gavin," The hair on my arms stood up as the voice came from beside me, and I looked up to see the English boy was sitting on the ground beside me, a welcoming smile on his face, like if he didn't understand what had just happened to me. I narrowed my eyes and refused to respond, looking back at my hands as I began to count to five in my head, only for my thoughts to be interrupted. "That's Micheal, Geoff, Ray, Jack, and-" suddenly he stopped as he looked at the skull mask, then timidly looking away. 

"What're ya doing telling her all our names, dumbass?!" The curly haired boy, Michael, slapped Gavin upside the head, narrowing his eyes before sighing with obvious annoyance. I couldn't exactly blame Michael, giving out their names so simply was stupid; specially to a stranger such as myself. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his annoyance, but instantly silenced myself and looked away. 

“What?” Gavin frowned and looked at Michael, pouting out his bottom lip like a child before rolling his eyes. “Not like she’s going anywhere, or has anyone to rat us out to,” my stomach twisted- he was so confident in his statement that I couldn’t help but feel sick over the words. Perhaps he was right, perhaps I would never leave this horrible place, with these even more horrible people that surrounded the living quarters. I quietly looked at Gavin, and my emotions where obviously visible as he frowned. “Sorry, love.” He muttered, before slowly standing up and rubbing his palms on his blue jeans. 

“He’s right,” his voice was raspy, and held little to no emotion what so ever. It caused the hairs on my spine to stand straight up, and my entire body to clench. I inhaled deeply before glancing at Vagabond. Without realizing what I was doing, I nodded my head, hoping that agreeing with the masked murderer would please him, I guess I wouldn’t know, though, since his disguise hid his face, and any visible emotion. “You’re not going anywhere, princess. Not today, or tomorrow, or ever.” He leaned forward, his arm stretched past me, just barely grazing my shoulder as he grabbed a black remote from the glass coffee table that was in the middle of the room. With a simple click of a button, the large flat screen television turned on, and I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth as I watched my face appear on the screen, big red letters underneath my photo read ‘MISSING’, before the screen cut to photo’s of the van being chased down the highway, before the newsmen claimed they had lost sight on the robbers. “You see, they have no clue where we are, and that mean’s they have not one idea where you are.” He snickered, before turning the television on mute and leaning back on the white love seat, which was accompanied by Michael. 

“I’m starved,” the jersey lad spoke, standing up and cracking his back before looking at the rest of the crew. “I want a McRib, you guys up for a drive?” He questioned, now cracking his knuckles before Gavin, Ray, and Jack all agreed. My eyes met Geoff’s for the first time, who was staring at me with a questioning look. I stared back, admiring his tattooed arms and blue eyes that where so effortlessly stunning. “You coming Geoff?” There it was again, the sick feeling that I was becoming a bit too familiar with, but this time it was worse- if the tattooed man decided to go, I would be left alone with my kidnapper. He must’ve noticed the look in my eyes as I stared at him, silently pleading for him not to leave me, because he shook his head and grabbed a few $20 bills, handing them to Ray. 

“I’ll stay behind,” he smiled at the boys before leaning back on the couch. “Get is something to eat, the girl too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while for me to write, but I had a few friends look it over. I hope you enjoy!  
> Please comment your thoughts & feedback- it helps a lot.  
> ☺️


	3. Chapter Two : Ryan's Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of FAHC goes to get some fast food, leaving our beloved Lennon alone with Geoff, and the horrible Vagabond.

Chapter Two

Ryan's Rules

“Get up,” his voice was dangerously low, and I let out a sharp hiss as his boot connects with the back of my ass, forcing me to break my eye contact with Geoff, and glance up at Vagabond. It was just now that I had realized the rest of the crew had left already, how long had I been staring at Geoff? “Don’t make me ask again, princess-“ the way his raspy voice basically purrs underneath the mask makes me squirm, and I’d hate to admit it. My eyebrows raise as I slowly pull myself off the ground, standing in front of him. My form was tiny compared to his; if I where to look straight forward, I’d be staring directly at his chest. 

“I have a name,” I speak up, looking into his eyes, through the mask. A smirk grows slowly on my face as I earn a small laugh from Geoff behind me, and I don’t budge as he too rises from his chair, making his way behind me. Suddenly, I could feel his breathe against my neck, causing goosebumps to appear on my bare arms. I take a ragged breathe and look up at Vagabond, my eyes widened as I notice the dark look in his eyes as he stares directly at the man behind me. His pupils are wide, and resemble a wild animal; angry yet hungry. 

“And what may that be?” Geoff asks, reaching around both Vagabond and I, for the television remote. I don’t break my eye contact with Vagabond, watching as the look in his eyes dim once he realizes Geoff intention – once he comes to the conclusion that Geoff wasn’t after me, unlike him. I let out another breathe and turn on my heels to glance at Geoff. He was just barely shorter than Vagabond, and had a wide forehead. His dark hair was a mess and had no style what so ever, and his facial hair was patchy and it didn’t seem like the man gave one fuck about his appearance. 

“Lennon,” I answer, earning a kind smile from Geoff, which surprises me. How could these… killers be so kind? 

“Does it matter?” Vagabond snaps at Geoff, and I could basically hear the frown in his tone. I look at my feet, staring at my black vans as I attempt to ignore the tension between the two of them. “Doesn’t seem like anyone besides me is going to be needing to know that.” His angry voice is replaced by a smug chuckle, and I gasp as I feel his hot breath against my neck. I see in the reflection of the television that his mask is pulled up over his lips, before they press against the right side of my neck. My muscles tighten and I close my eyes, letting out a timid whimper through my parted lips. I earn another deep chuckle from Vagabond, just before I feel his lips part and his teeth dig into my flesh, making my eyes fly open and knees shake weakly. 

“Get a fucking room, Ryan,” Geoff rolls his eyes and continues to browse movies on the television, barely phased by any of Vagabond -Ryan’s- actions. Suddenly he releases his bite against me, and moves my dirty blonde hair away from the spot where he had bit, obviously admiring his mark. I let out another whimper as his hand wraps around my small wrist and squeezes, causing Geoff to glance at me briefly, before leaning back on his chair and stretching with a loud groan. 

“If you insist,” Ryan snickers, effortlessly pulling me out of the room, to which I follow quietly. I narrow my eyes as we walk down a long hallway, the walls remain as white as snow, with zero decoration complimenting the blank walls. The corridor is long, making me question how large this house was- was it even a house? I didn’t see the outside of it, and all I had scene was the elevator, garage, and entertainment room. I stagger over my own feet, due to Ryan’s long strides that I attempt to keep up with. A frown is stained on my face as I pull my hand out of his grip, something he was obviously not expecting me to do. Next thing I know, I’m being pinned against the snow-colored wall, one of Ryan’s hands easily hold both my wrists in place; pinned above my head. His other hand is tightly squeezing my throat, cutting off my oxygen supply and causing me to see spots. “Don’t ever pull away from me,” with each word he squeezes his hand around my throat, making my eyes water. Desperately, I nod my head and stare into his blue eyes.

"Sorry-" I wheeze, salty tears now slip from my eyes and roll down my cheeks, but my teary eye's don't leave his oddly beautiful ones. I inhale deeply, before feeling his thick lips press against my cheek, directly where the tear was located. His hand releases from my throat and I fall to my hand's and knee's, coughing and gasping as I attempt to catch my lost breath. It felt like forever until I managed the calm down, the entire time Ryan's eyes didn't leave me. I caught him looking up and down my body multiple time's, until I shakily stood up and glanced at him. 

"I enjoy the way you looked down there." Ryan's voice purred. It was deeper than usual, and caused me to cringe in fear. it made me question what he had planned for me, or us. "On your knees, tears running down that pretty face. It looked perfect, Princess." There it was again, the dreaded nickname that I hated, almost as much as I hated Ryan, and this situation I was placed in. I looked up at him and wiped my tears from my heated red cheeks. He chuckled darkly, causing my breathe to hitch, before opening the second last door on the right side of the long hallway. Slowly, yet obediently, I walked into the bedroom and past Ryan, quietly glancing around the small room- it had a double bed with black sheets and duvet, a desk, dresser, closet, and even an attached bathroom. I frowned and glanced back at Ryan, who raised his brows curiously.

"What?" I bravely narrowed my eyes, and cursed to myself as my voice cracked- I wanted to sound tough, but I guess that was impossible at the moment. I mimicked the kidnapper, raising my brows as well, which just earned another chuckle from the large man. 

"The room, it's your's Princess," He chuckled and shook his head, like I was clueless. I was; I expected to be locked in some basement or cage, or even tied to this maniac's bed while crying and screaming, but I was wrong. My own room? It felt wrong, and I didn't understand. "A 'thank you' would be nice."

"I'm not thanking you for shit," I snapped and looked at the masked man, only to sit on the bed. My hands ran across the silk duvet and I admired the softness of the bed, it was far comfier than my bed at all, and I was quite excited about that. The bed shook as I jumped out of my skin, while Ryan sat beside me, placing his hand on my thigh. It ran up and down several times before he slapped it. His slap wasn't as hard as the previous one's I've received from him. 

"Before we leave this room, I have some rules." His hand gently squeezed my thigh, causing me to whimper like a puppy and close my eyes, attempting not to squirm under his grip. "First of all, you'll call me 'sir', at all times. You'll help clean around the house- laundry, dishes, vacuuming, etc. You'll be locked in here every night, so don't try to escape, also, the elevator has a code, so you won't be able to leave. I guess that's all- I've never brought a hostage home before, so this should be fun." His hand slowly ran up my leg, causing my eyes to go wide as I stare at his mask, which I'm oddly getting use to. 

"Food's here!" The sudden jersey accent made us both look away from one another at the same time, and Ryan stood up, holding a hand out. It took me a minute before I took his hand, admiring how much larger it was then mine, before walking out to the main room with him.


	4. Chapter Three : His Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan lays down his biggest rules, and decides to have some fun with Lennon.

Chapter Three

His Mask

   I hold Ryan's hand as we make our way to the main room, a small smile appears on my face and I raise my eyebrow at the amount of McDonald's the boys had bought. Paper bags littered the coffee table, floor, and Michael's lap. This must be one of the benefits of robbing so many banks, jewelry stores, and whatever else they have gotten themselves into. Quietly, I follow beside Ryan as he sits on the floor, before pulling me onto his lap. I instantly gasp as I'm so easily pulled onto him, and my body tenses up awkwardly. "Eat up, Princess." He whisper's in my ear, grabbing a box of nuggets and grabbing one. Instantly, I turn to look at him, curious if he was going to take his mask off or not; I was dying to see what this man looked like. Quietly, he chuckled and ever so gently pressed the food against my closed lips, to which I obeyed quietly and parted them, biting the nugget in half. 

   "To a great heist," Ray yelled from the kitchen, then sprinted into the main room with several bottles of liquor in his hands. He set them on the table, completely filling it before pouring drinks for everyone. I watch as each of the crew grabbed a drink, besides both Geoff and I. He just watched whatever movie he had chosen intensely, a Big Mac  was in his tattooed hand and I looked at Ryan as he sipped his beverage. He raised his brows as he held slowly offered me a sip. 

   "I'm not of age-" I mumble and push the drink away from my face, scrunching up my nose as I grab my nugget from his hand and shove it into my mouth. My comment was ridiculous, I was held captive by these asshole's, and my eyes narrowed as I thought about it. A moment later, I was snatching the drink from him, mumbling a curse under my breath before sipping the drink. The alcohol burned my throat, and even the smallest sip made me feel warm and tingly on the inside. I shakily handed the drink back to Ryan and leaned against his chest, earning a questioning look from Jack and Gavin. "What?" I frowned.

   "I already told Geoff, she's mine." Ryan chuckled softly and put his hands on my thick thigh again, his other hand held the drink on the left of me. I tensed up as he mentioned me being his, and closed my eyes. "Isn't that right, Princess?" My eyes opened as he spoke to me and I looked at him, my lips parting timidly as I attempted to come up with an answer. His grip on my thigh tightened, causing my to wince a bit and once again, close my eyes tight and let out a small sob. 

   "Ryan, you're hurting her..." I glanced at Gavin as he stared at me, the skinny lad was a sweetheart, probably my favorite of the crew, if I had to choose one of course. Ryan's entire body tensed up, and he shoved me off his lap, suddenly rising to his feet and pulling out a switchblade from his dark jeans. I hadn't even noticed the weapon there until now. Gavin's eyes went wide and he quickly stood up, dropping his McRib to the ground as he raised his hand. "I was just saying-"

   "She's mine!" He yelled, causing me to flinch as his deep voice echoed through the large house, making me clarify to myself that there was no neighbors. I took a deep breathe in horror, and as I stood up with hopes of stopping the fight, Jack grabbed my arm gently. I looked at him and he shook his head, something told me he was protecting me from this side of Ryan. 

   "Put the blade down," I turned my attention from Jack and looked back at the fight going on. Ray and Michael both stood by Gavin, and Geoff had his tattooed hand held tight onto Ryans armed hand. I could literally see Ryan vibrating with anger at Gavin, and I pulled away from Jack, hurrying behind Ryan. I put my hand on his shoulder and my eyes widened as he turned, shoving me to the ground. My breath was taken from me as his large foot connected to my ribs, kicking me as hard as he could before clenching his jaw. He switched the blade and shoved it in his pocket before grabbing a 40 of Jack Daniels, and stepping over me. 

   "C'mon." He grunted, without even looking back at me. I wiped my tears away and looked at the crew, they all looked horrified, but I stood up as quickly as I could and hurried after the aggressive man. My breath was uneven as I caught up with the man, who was heading to the very last room in the corridor. I quietly followed, tracking behind him like a lost puppy. As soon as I entered his room, I closed the door and turned to him. Unlike my room or the rest of the house I had been in, this room was dark. The walls where sloppily painted black, and dirty, bloody clothes littered the floor. It smelt like whiskey, and musk in the room, the scent was overwhelming, causing me to choke on my still unsure breath before I slowly walked to him. Ryan was pacing back and fourth, his fists clenched together so hard that his knuckles turned white. I was hesitant to touch him, but my hands gently rubbed his chest, causing him to stop pacing and look at me. I stared into his horrifying eyes and quietly wrapped my arms around him, embracing him into a hug before closing my eyes. He frowned and pushed me away, shaking his head and closing his eyes tightly. 

   "Ryan," I whispered quietly, before placing my hand on the bottom of his mask, before slowly pulling it off his face. I gasped instantly as I saw his features, and his eyes flew open- what was I thinking? Instantly, I expected to be thrown to the ground or slapped again, but he just stared at me as I admired his features. The monster known at Vagabond didn't look like how I thought he would. He looked like he was in his late thirties, but even then he was one handsome. His dark blonde hair was sweaty from the mask, and the black face-paint he wore around his eyes was just fading slightly. I lifted the hem of my shirt, and dabbed the paint away, before biting my lip and staring into his gorgeous eyes. "Wow..." His eyes met mine, before they traveled down my body, and his bit his lip. I felt his warm hand's grip the hem of my shirt, and he looked at me for permission. Without hesitation, I nodded my head and he swiftly pulled the shirt off from around my body. His eyes widened and his hands traveled down my sides, to my hips as his shocked face slowly turned into a smirk. 

   "You're beautiful, Princess." He grinned mischievously, before his tongue ran over his bottom lip and his hand slid to my ass. He gripped it gently and chuckled as I gasped, before picking me up with ease. Quietly, he laid me on his bed and began to kiss my neck with his soft lips, before the traveled down my body, between my breasts then my slim stomach. His hand gripped my black tights and he began to pull them down before looking up at me. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked quietly, once again proving that he was no monster. 

"No, sir." I begged. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. I'm so bad at writing chapter summary's, so sorry about that!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fic on this website. I hope it’s good & you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> Please comment your thoughts (: x


End file.
